winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 163: Fairy Halloween
Fairy Halloween is the one-hundred and sixty-third issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis The Winx arranged a party for the children in the amusement park. But something strange happens to the attractions: they break down one by one! The fairies will have to figure out who is trying to spoil the fun! Plot The Winx are in Gardenia handing out flyers for the night’s upcoming Halloween party. As Stella projects images from her Winxwatch, she says that it is important for the Winx to accompany the children at the amusement park, to which Aisha replies that they are aware as they have been handing out flyers all day that have been saying that. Stella then says that they need a new look for the celebration and tells the Winx that they should all head to a store before the party. The Winx walk through the streets of Gardenia to the store. A shadowy figure looks at the Winx as they walk through Gardenia. They see the poster of the Winx and says that they are everywhere. After shopping, Musa rounds up the girls and all are ready to go except Stella who is struggling with a bunch of boxes and bags full of purchased items. The Winx head out the door to find their posters and invitations ripped up and scattered on the ground. Bloom and Aisha stumble upon a girl in her mother’s arms, crying at a ripped-up flyer. Bloom tells her not to cry and magically fixes her invitation, much to the delight of the girl. Tecna asks who could have done this and Bloom suggests it is probably just a hooligan, but says that it is not good that the street is littered. Musa then creates a gust of wind to sweep up the tattered flyers. Stella checks her Winxwatch and tells the girls to get going as they need time to change into their Halloween costumes. At the amusement park, a camera crew awaits the arrival of the Winx who are pulling up in their Winxmobile. The Winx exit the vehicle in pirate costumes and the crowd of children rejoices. Bloom tells the camera crew that she cannot wait to celebrate the long-standing Halloween tradition of Gardenia. Bloom further tells them that when she was a little girl, she to cams to the park, and projects an image of her from those days on her Winxwatch. She says she is very happy to help children have fun on such a wonderful holiday. Liz, the girl who was distraught at the ripped up-flyer, comes up to Bloom and tells her that she has come to the celebration. Flora then suggests to Bloom that it will be better for the Winx to split up as there are a lot of children. Bloom encourages this idea. The Winx begin to say which rides they want to go on, Stella and Musa in the Cave of Fear, Aisha and Flora on the roller coaster, and Bloom and Tecna on the Ferris Wheel. Liz says that she wants to accompany Bloom. Stella and Musa head into the Cave of Fear and get into the carts. Stella tells Musa to be brave, but Stella soon ends up screaming in fear when an animatronic skeleton pops up in front of her. The ride comes to a stop and Stella calls Bloom and Tecna letting them know they are stuck in the cave. Tecna sends Musa a map of the cave. Stella remarks that it is dark but she is reminded that she can use her Winxwatch as a flashlight. Stella leads the patrons of the ride further into the cave, illuminating the path with her watch. Stella says that the exit is close. She stumbles upon a red ball and says she does not know what it is. The child next to her tells her it is a clown nose and puts it on Stella’s nose. Stella and the crew behind her make it out of the cave. Stella is ambushed by a paparazzo and is embarrassed by the clown nose on her face. Musa tells Stella that something urgent is happening to Bloom. On call with Musa, Bloom alerts her that the Ferris Wheel has stopped. Musa says she will sing her favorite song to comfort the children on the ride. During this time, Tecna is repairing the wheel’s control console. Bloom, Tecna, Liz, and everyone else makes it off of the wheel safely. Liz jumps into her mother’s arms happily. Stella notes that both rides breaking down at around the same time is strange and Bloom says it is not a coincidence. Bloom goes up to the maintenance workers and asks who has touched the control consoles, but she finds that no one has except Tico Rico. Bloom is taken aback as Tico entertained Bloom when she came to the park as a little girl. Bloom pulls up an image of him on her watch and Stella recognizes the nose she found on the ground of the cave. Just then, the clown comes out of hiding and admits to tampering with the rides. Bloom asks why he has done this. The clown apologizes and says that ever since the rides have been instituted, he has not been able to make anyone laugh and wanted to remove them. Bloom does not accept this apology. At that moment, Aisha calls Bloom and says that there is trouble on the roller coaster. Bloom asks how he could endanger the children on the roller coaster, but he denies any ties to this. He tells Bloom that the roller coaster is liable to collapse and Bloom says they should hurry. The Winx and Tico rush to the roller coasters and Bloom senses a strange vibration. Tecna pulls up a 3D model of the coaster and says that the red point on the image is a dangerous zone. Tico says the coaster will be there in thirty-two seconds. The Winx say they will not be able to make it in time. Using her watch, Bloom contacts Aisha and Flora and requests help. Flora and Aisha descend from the coaster and the Winx transform into Dreamix fairies. The Winx succeed in getting the children down from the coaster safely. Tico thanks Bloom for asking the park’s management to employ him as a children’s animator. Stella is horrified to see the picture of her with a clown nose plastered up on walls. Musa thanks Stella for the new fashion and everyone laughs. Spells Used None. Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Style & Fashion *Liz *Cave of Fear *Tico Rico Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Human **Liz **Tico Rico **Children Trivia *The Halloween costumes worn by the Winx are similar to the design Stella created for the Gardenia fashion show in the Season 6 episode, "Shimmer in the Shadows". Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Comics (World of Winx) Category:Dreamix Category:Earth Category:Gardenia